Mind Of Mystery
by LennonHardy85
Summary: Ghost hunts and passion is what makes me happy!
1. At A Glance

**Chapter 1- At a glance Febuary 08**

**Febuary 2, 1979-AUTHOR'S NOTE/ It's cold as hell here in the city, I look over and I see her sleeping there, she's so beautiful. She looks so peacefull, I love her so much.**

My name is Sara Calaway, my dad is The Undertaker,Mark Calaway. I am 22 years old. I just moved out of my dad's house. He was very strict when I was younger and never let me go to any shows, so I don't know any of the new generation of wrestlers. My best friend Ashley Jacobs is the daughter of Glenn Jacobs,KANE. She is dating Matt Hardy, she asked me to come to North Carolina to visit her and meet Matt and his brother Jeff. I told my dad about it of course he wasn't happy but there's nothing he can do.

I got into Raleigh, Ashley and Matt were there. Ashley and I ran towards each other, we almost knocked each other down. "I'm so happy you're here. This is Matt,Matt this is my best friend Sara". Ashley introduced us. Matt gently shook my hand,"Nice finally to meet you". Matt Said. I smiled, I was very shy because my dad kept me so sheltered so I never really had the chance to do anything.

Matt drove to his house, he helped me carry my bags in and upstairs. As we walked up the stairs I thought to myself,"I get to meet Jeff Hardy,oh my god." Even though I never met him I would always watch him on tv, I've had a huge crush on him for about 10 years now. Matt told me that Jeff had recently broke up with his girlfriend because she cheated on him. He's been kinda down so he's been staying at Matt's house. We put my stuff in my guest room then Matt knocked on Jeff's guest room door. "Yea come in" I heard Jeff say. "Oh my god" I thought. Matt opened the door and there he was, "Hi" Jeff's beautiful mouth said to me. "Hi" I said quietly and smiled. "Jeff, this is Ashley's best friend Sara Calaway" Matt said. Jeff's eyes were fixated on me, this made me really nervous. Jeff shook my hand,"Nice to meet you sweetie." He smiled. I think I was blushing, I couldn't tell, I was numb. "So you're Taker's kid,huh?" Jeff said. I rolled my eyes,"Yea, unfortunatley." I said. "Unfortunatley?" Jeff asked. "Yea he is really strict. I never got to do anything, that being the reason I've never met you." I said to him. I felt like we were in our own little world I could sit here and talk to him all day, I felt normal, my nervousness went away. Jeff smiled,"Well, if my daughter was as pretty as you, I wouldn't want any guy near you either." This is korny but, I felt like cupid just shot me with an arrow.

It was then I realized how green and beautiful Jeff's eyes were also how different he and Matt were. Matt had dark skin,dark eyes he was almost a mystery. Jeff on the other hand was lighter, bright eyes, bright personality, and rainbow hair. You loved Jeff the moment you saw him but he was an even bigger mystery,he was beautiful like a great work of art. Then that made me realize how different me and Ashley were and probly the reason why we are so close. She's quiet with darker features,a couple tattoos she's got alot in common with Matt. I am weird, I have a sleeve of tattoos. My lip,tounge,nose,eyebrow,and belly button peirced. One blue eye and one green eye.I am a big fan of hair color also. Jeff couldn't stop looking at me, I don't know why. I hope it's because he likes me as much as I like him.


	2. Special

**Chapter 2- Special Febuary 08**

**Febuary,1979-AUTHOR'S NOTE-I think a cloudy day is a good day to write a story.**

"Sorry" Jeff said after accidentaly hitting me with the fridgerator door. The sweet tone of his voice made me smile and squirm on the inside. "It's ok, Matt and Ashley still sleeping?" I asked him looking at the clock it was 10 am. "Yea I uh..." Jeff paused listening,"Oh nevermind, they're awake." Jeff smiled and shook his head. I was confused so I listened, "Oh my god, ewww." I said. "Ewww." Jeff said mocking me,"What are you,..12?" "Shut up, it's just weird to hear your best friend and her boyfriend having sex." I defended myself. Jeff and I sat at the table, it was a little awkawrd. A thought came into my mind,"I wish that was me and Jeff in there, God I'd fuck the life out of him." I realized what I just said, I got up and ran upstairs leaving Jeff at the table. As I ran upstairs Matt and Ashley were coming out of their room. "What's wrong with her?" Ashley shrugged. "What's up with Sara?" Matt asked Jeff. "I don't know she we were eating breakfast and then all of a sudden she shot up and ran upstairs. "Hmmmm" Ashley said.

"Hey are you ok?" Ashley asked walking into my room. "Yea, I'm fine, I just had a weird thought about Jeff that made me turn red and it freaked me out." I said. "What was the thought??" Ashley asked. "It was about having rough like freaky sex with Jeff, if you say anything,I'll freaking kill you." I said. Ashley put up two fingers "Scouts Honor". "Could you talk to Matt, just ask him if Jeff likes me, but don't mention the dream." I asked. "Sure babe." Ashley said. We went downstairs and Matt was giving Jeff the third degree,"What'd you do?What'd you say?Did you touch her?" Matt went on, "Nothing happened man, I told you, I would never hurt her or any other woman." Jeff said. "Honey, calm down. I need to talk to you" Ashley said dragging Matt out. Jeff, like a gentleman, got up "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yea I'm fine, sorry about that." I said.

(Backporch)- "Sara likes Jeff, she's liked him for about 10 years and.." Ashley was interupted, "Wait,why did she run upstairs?" Matt asked. Ashley thought about how she promised me she wouldn't tell. "I'll tell you but you have to keep your mouth shut until the day you die because I promised Sara I wouldn't say anything." Matt shook his head. "Sara had a ''Daydream'' about Jeff, it was apparently pretty dirty." Ashley said. Matt's eyes were wide,"Holy shit dude, does she want me to pimp her out to Jeff or what?" Matt said jokenly. "No you freak" Ashley said, "I need you to ask Jeff if he likes her" Ashley said. "I don't need to ask him to know that. Jeff is in love with Sara, even though he just met her he was immediatley attracted to her. They've been hanging out together the entire time she's been here, probly cause we've been so busy." Matt said. Ashley looked down,"yea I kinda feel bad about that, I wanted her here so bad and when she comes I'm hardly here." Ashley said. "Don't worry about it, I'll adopt her so she can stay here forever." Matt said. "You're gonna have to add on and open a hotel if anymore people stay here." Ashley said.

They came back inside and couldn't find Jeff and me. They went to my room,his bedroom,noone. Matt looked outside, Jeff's car was gone. Jeff's place, empty. Finally Matt called Jeff. " Hello" Jeff said. "Oh thank God where are you guys?" Matt asked in a tone as if he were Jeff's father. "We are gonna spend some time together so we can talk, we'll be home later, bye." Jeff hung up. "Wait, where are..."

Matt was disconnected. "Where are they?" Ashley asked. "I don't know, they're alright, you wanna get wet?" Matt asked. Ashley smiled and they went and got into the hottub. "Where are we going, Jeff?" I asked. "To the beach" Jeff answered. "Oh ok." I said. I turned on the radio and ''Spirit in the Sky'' was on. Jeff and I started dancing like a couple of idiots. "Oh my god will you marry me?" Jeff said as a joke because I knew the words and wasn't afraid to act like a fool. "Yes" I said. He looked at me and I started laughing. "Oh" Jeff said. He almost sounded depressed that I was joking.

When we got to the beach, Jeff opened my door. We walked around for a little while a half hour or so, "Sara, I like you, I really really like you and I know we just met but, I just have that feeling ya know." Jeff said. I smiled,"I like you too, actually I've had a crush on you for about 10 years now." Jeff looked suprised, "really?" I shook my head. We walked around and played in the cold ass water for a couple of hours. Talking laughing, it was nice I needed to have fun. As we were walking back to Jeff's car he linked his finger with mine. Just with this little gesture I felt special for once.


	3. Hi John

**Chapter 3- Hi John!! Febuary 08**

**Febuary 1979-AUTHOR'S NOTE/My life is so good right now. I love being around the people I love. There's just one thing I would like to know, if I died tomarrow who the hell would I talk to?**

That night we sat in Jeff's room and talked about everything in our lives, told each other facts and embarrasing things about each other. I told him about my dad being strict. He told me about his mom and how she died when he was young. I thought he might cry at one point. We found out that we both love John Lennon. "Have you ever been to the Imagine Circle?" I asked Jeff. "Yea" He said. "What's it like?" I asked. "Sad at first then, you get a feeling of happiness like John's there stnding behind you with his hand on your shoulder looking at it with you." Jeff said. "Will you come see it with me someday?" I asked Jeff. "Love Too". He said.

We layed down on his bed, it wasn't anything sexual or anything, we just embraced each others presence. "Do you believe in conhouring a spirit?" Jeff asked. "Yes I do!" I said. We got some pictures of John and lit some candles. "John Winston Ono Lennon if you are here please make your presence known." Nothing. I had my eyes closed and tried to get ahold of John. I heard something so I opened my eyes and there he was in the corner of Jeff's room. John Lennon. Jeff said something,"Shhh" I said. I waved my hand and smiled. John smiled and waved back. I asked him some questions I had a tape recorder on to catch anything he may say. "Before you go John I just want to thank you for everything." John shook his head as if to say your welcome. "What are you guys doing?" Matt said busting into Jeff's room. I looked over to the corner,"No where'd he go?" I yelled. "What do you want Matt?" Jeff asked. The lights were going on and off downstairs and the tv turned to the BBC and we heard some weird noises Ashley said it sounded like someone was playing the Beatles." Jeff and I turned to each other,"Oh my god" we said at the same time. We told him and Ashley about seeing John. I reround the tape and played it. "What's your name?" "John Lennon" "Are you happy?" "Yes,very" "I know I wasn't alive when you died but I want to thank you for everything and I want you to know I love you." "Your welcome, I love you too, I'll always be with you and Ashley, where's she" That's when Matt came in. "Sorry about interupting." Matt said. I smiled. "Ok who wants dinner?" Ashley said.


	4. A Decent Prposal

**Chapter 4- A decent proposal Febuary 08**

**Febuary 1979-AUTHOR'S NOTE/ I am in England we are selling the estate, I hope we can find someone good to buy it.**

"Excuse me miss, I asked for no mustard." Matt said to the waitress. "Sorry sir, I'll fix that for you" She said. "Hey Sara, can I talk to you a minute?" Matt asked me. "Sure" I said. We went outside. Matt looked really nervous, like he was about to throw up. "Are you ok? You look sick." I said. "Yea I'm just nevous." He said. Matt's face was turning green. "Why are you nervous?" I asked. "Well I'm planning on doing something really really big." Matt said. Ashley tapped on the window to let him know his food was ready. "What are you gonna do?" I asked. "I'm gonna ask Ashley to marry me tomarrow. It's our 2 year anniversary and apparently she thinks that I'm not aware." Matt said. "Oh my god are you serious? That is so sweet. I'm so happy for you, good luck sweetie. And don't worry I won't say anything." I said. "Thanks" He said. We went back inside. Shannon Moore met up with us at City Limits. "Hey how's it hanging?" Shannon asked throwing his arms around Jeff and Matt. "All the way to the ground" Ashley said refering to Matt's manhood.

"I think you're about done there little lady" Matt said after I finished my sixth Bahama Mama. I've never drank before and the bartender suggested that I drink that,"It's a great first timer drink" she said. "No I can drink as much as I want my dad's not here,I can do what I want." I slurred. I stood up to go to the dance floor and thankfully Jeff was behind me because as soon as I stood up I fell back and he caught me. "Good catch" I said laughing. Jeff shook his head,"Ok Matt I think it's time to go" Jeff said holding me up trying to keep me concious. Matt nodded. Jeff practically had to carry me to the car. When we got to Matt's house Jeff helped me out of the car, "Oh god" I moaned. "You ok?" Jeff asked. "I'm finahh" I threw up in Matt's front yard,"Sorry Matt." I said.Matt shook his head and laughed.

The next thing I know I'm in bed. I slowly sat up and looked around, I was in a bed but I wasn't in my bed. I was in Jeff's bed. "Jeff?" I said. He was sleeping on the floor, "Jeff?" I said again. "Yea, are you ok? You need to get sick?" He said sitting up. "Yea I'm fine, why am I in your bed?" I asked. "You got sick in your bed and I heard you so I went to help you. I helped you change and then I put you in my bed." Jeff said. "You can get up here, I won't bite." I said. Jeff got up and laid down next to me. "Ya know that was really sweet for you to do that for me." I said. Jeff smiled, "No problem that's what friends are for." Jeff said. I laid my head on Jeff's chest and he put his arm around me, I felt so safe like nothing could ever harm me. I sighed, and whispered "I love you". "You do?" He asked, I didn't think he could hear me. "Yes, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea." I said. Jeff smiled. "I'm sorry" I said. "For what" Jeff asked. "Nothing nevermind." I said.


	5. 9 Dream

**Chapter 5-#9 Dream Febuary 08**

**Febaury 1979-AUTHOR'S NOTE/ I just finished a song called #9 dream, that's my favorite number, I like the song too.**

The next morning I woke up alone,my head was throbbing and I felt sick, again. I got up and went downstairs. Matt and Ashley were sitting in the living room, "Where's Jeff?"I asked. "Out back but..." Matt said as I walked off. I went out the back door,"Jeff?" What I saw made my heart start pulsating and my stomache did a 180. Jeff and Beth were kissing. Jeff noticed me and pushed Beth away, I started to cry and ran inside, "Sara, wait." Jeff said chasing me inside. I ran past Matt and Ashley. Matt shot up and stopped Jeff,"What the fuck did you do to her?" Matt screamed. "Nothing, when Sara opened the door Beth grabbed me and kissed me, you know me Matt, I would never do that." Jeff said. I ran upstairs and took a shower, as soon as I got in I started crying,"I knew it was too good,I knew he didn't like me, I hate him." I screamed, apparently I was screaming pretty loud because Matt and Ashley came to the door asking if I was ok. I stayed in there with the water pouring over my head wanting to die, I got out and wrapped myself up in a towel and sat on the side of the bathtub. I had locked the door and Matt was trying to break it down or break the lock.

In this time I sat there with my eyes closed hoping to travel somewhere else, I felt someone in the room with me so I opened my eyes. "Hello Sara, are you ok?" I couldn't speak, it was John, John Lennon. "Yea, I saw Jeff and Beth kissing." I said wiping the tears from my face. "Sara, you should know that Jeff had nothing to do with that kiss,Beth kissed him and if you weren't so upset you would have seen Jeff trying to push her off himself. Jeff loves you, I know this because I talk to him all the time." John said. I sniffed,"You do?" John smiled and nodded, "You are a beautiful girl, I would have killed just to be around you in my day, you have a great personality and I love you" John said. John stood up he walked to the door and he turned to me, "by the way love, ask Ashley if she liked her dream for me ok" I nodded. I put my clothes on and went downstairs. They were all outside, a copcar was pulling out of the driveway.

"There she is" Jeff said pointing to me. "There she is" Jeff said pointing to me. "Hey sweetie, are you ok?" Ashley asked. "Yeah, I'm good" I said. "Do you need to talk or anything?" she asked. "No,I had a talk with someone...larger than life. Oh by the way Ashley, did you enjoy your dream last night?" I asked. Her mouth dropped, "how did you know about that?" she asked, the brother's were listening. I smiled, "I talked to John, and Jeff he told me it was all Beth and not you." Jeff took a sigh of relief. I walked over to him and went to hug him, when he grabbed me and kissed me. The kiss seemed to last forever, when he pulled away his eyes burnt a hole in my soul. When I came to he was still looking at me but he was looking over my head, "What?" I asked. He pointed to a window. I looked up and saw John in the window smiling. "Why are you scared?" I asked. "He's a ghost." Jeff said. "He said he talks to you all the time". I said. "Yeah, in my dreams" He said.I looked back up at John and thought,"#9 Dream", that's one of John's songs. I threw up the peace sign and Jeff and I went inside.


	6. Magical Mysteries

**Chapter 6-Magical Mysteries March 08**

**March 1979-AUTHOR'S NOTE/ I like to help people, most people think I'm a selfish dick who only cares about me and her, well, your half right.**

I've been staying here for 2 weeks now, Jeff, Matt and Ashley wanted me to stay longer so, looks like I'm staying. Jeff was still a little freaked out by the fact that John was in his room twice. "#9,#9,#9,#9,#9,#9" The record player sounded. "Ahh, turn that shit off it creeps me out." Jeff yelled. "Hey girlie, you wanna go on a walk" Ashley asked walking onto Jeff's new house. He just built a new house because his trailor burnt down recently. "Yeah lemme get my shoes,k" I said, pulling my legs off of Jeff's legs. We walked to the big creek behind Jeff's house, it's got a 20ft drop off and I'm scared of heights. "Be carefull Ashley" I said. She rolled her eyes and threw up her hands mocking me. "Seriously" I said.

We were talking about the Beatles,Matt,Jeff and I told her that Jeff was gonna train me to wrestle. We sat down on a big rock and I said, "I wish I could have met Jeff earlier so we could get" Ashley cut me off, "Married on the same day, I know that would be so cool" she said. I laughed at her excitement, "yeah" Ashley stood up, she started dancing like a hippie, "Oh shit" Ashley screamed she fell off the cliff, "Ashley!" I screamed. I ran and luckily she was hanging on I grabbed her hand, "I can't hold on" she said. "JEFF,JEFF, HELP!" I screamed. Ashley was pulling me down with her, "No" I said pulling back. Then I felt someone grab me at my waist and pulled me backwards and Ashley up. Ashley looked stunned, she could see what I couldn't. "What happened are you guys ok?" Jeff said, his house is about a mile away from the creek so he couldn't get here quick enough. "Ashley fell off the cliff and I couldn't" "It was John!" Ashley cut in, "John pulled you, he pulled us up he helped us up" I grabbed her she was crying so hard. "It's ok Ashie" Jeff said rubbing his hand on her back. "Let's go inside,I'll call Matt" Jeff said.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked walking into Jeff's house. "Yeah I'm fine baby." Ashley said. Matt turned to me and hugged the life out of me, "Thank you, Sara, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her" he said, "don't thank me, thank John, if it wasn't for him we might both be dead." I said. I looked at Ashley,"did you see him?" she asked me. I shook my head, no. "It looked like he was glowing and it looked like he had angel's around him." I smiled, "aww" I put my arm around her and said, "I told you to be carefull" She laughed.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked walking into Jeff's house. "Yeah I'm fine baby" Ashley said. Matt turned to me and hugged the life out of me. "Thank you Sara, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her" he said. "Don't thank me, thank John he's the one who grabbed me and pulled us up." I said. I looked at Ashley, "Did you see him?" she asked. "No" I said. "He looked like he was glowing and it looked like he had angels around him" I smiled, "Awww" I put my arm around her "I told you to be carefull" I joked.


	7. Reunion

**Chapter 7-Reuinion April 08**

**April 1979-AUTHOR'S NOTE/ I ran into Jimmy boy today, I know we had some rough times but me and him are alright.**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Will you move in with me?" Jeff asked. "You don't think we are moving too fast?" I asked. "You don't want to move in?" he asked. "It's not that I just don't want to get ahead of ourselves, my parents did that and it didn't work out. I don't want that to happen to us, I really do want to move in, I'm just scared I'll loose you." I said. Jeff nodded he understood what I was saying. "Well how about this you partially move in and test drive it and after a few months you can decide ok?" Jeff said. "That's actually a good idea" I said. I called my mom and told her the news, she had some "good" news for me. "Your father and I are getting back together" she said. "What really?" I said. Jeff put his hands out "what?" he mouthed. "Hang on mom," I said. "My parents are getting back together" I whipered. Jeff smiled and did a happy dance, I wasn't as happy. "I'm so happy for you" I lied. "We are planning a trip to North Carolina, now don't say anything it's not because your dad wants to prye I just miss my baby." My mom said. "Ok that's great" I lied once more.

"I wish you guys could stay" I said to Ashley and Matt, their time was up and had to go back to work. "I'm gonna miss you so much" Matt said to me, in the past few weeks we had become like brother and sister. "I'm gonna miss you guys too" I said hugging him. That night it was weird it was just me and Jeff, "Do you wanna go upstairs?" I asked him. "Are you sure?" he asked me. Before I met Jeff I had never even kissed a guy before and I was how do I say this "impure". I was ready and I wanted to do it with Jeff. We were walking upstairs when he stopped, "wait a minute" he said. "what?" I asked. He took me outside, to the "troll bridge". He laid me down, and raised his eyebrows making me laugh. He took his shirt off "Oh my god" I thought. He smiled and bent down and kissed me, "are you scared?" he asked. I shook my head no, even though I was scared to death. It hurt but he was so gentle I hardly noticed. We came back in and realized we had been out there for three hours. We went to bed and had a little more fun.

We were woken up the next morning by the doorbell. I came down the stairs "who the fuck is here" I said, I opened the door in a bra and underwear, "Hi honey" My mom said. "Hi mom," I said running and grabbing Jeff's robe from the couch. "Where's dad?" I asked. "He's getting some stuff out of the car." she said. Jeff came down the stairs, "Mom this is my boyfriend, Jeff, Jeff this is my mom Georgia" "Hello Mrs. calaway." Jeff said like a gentleman. "Please Jeff call me Georgia" she said, "Yes ma'am" Jeff said. "Daddy!!" I said running to my dad and hugging him as tight as I could which wasn't very tight. "Hi babygirl" He said. "Hello Jeffrey" My dad said with a mean sounding punctuation. "Hello Mr. Calaway, sir." Jeff said, he was scared of my dad I really wish he wasn't he's a good guy he's just over protective. "Were you guys asleep?" mom asked. "Yeah, we went to bed late." I said looking at Jeff and smiling. He looked very uncomfotable.

We went to a late lunch that afternoon. "We have something to tell you sweetie." My mom said. "What?, What's wrong?" I said worrying. "We are getting re-married." My mom said. I didn't know what to say.


	8. Isn't He Lovely

**Chapter 8- Isn't he lovely?**

**April 1979-AUTHOR'S NOTE/ The boy and I recorded some stuff today, he' growing so fast, it's amazing to watch this happen, I just can't wait to see him come of age.**

"You're getting re-married? Oh my god, I, I don't know what to say" I said. "Are you ok with this? I know we had a pretty bad breakup and I know how hard it was for you, but I think this time we can make it work" My mom said. My dad and Jeff sat quietly listening. "Are you mad?" she asked. "No it's just alot to take in all at once, I mean dad, you just got divorced from the woman you cheated on mom with and mom,all I can think about is how mad you were at daddy when it happened." I said. My dad butted in, "Sara your mom has forgiven me I thought you had too, the least you could do would be give me another chance" He said. I felt like he was attacking me. "I did forgive you and I'm not saying you'll do it again but I don't want to see mom get hurt again. This is not my decision whatever you decide to do I'll be happy." I lied again. He knew I was lying, but he let it go.

Thankfully they stayed in a hotel that night. We dropped them off there and went back to Jeff's, he knew I was pissed, I got out of the car and slammed the door, I didn't have my key so I had to wait for Jeff to open the door, I went inside threw my shit down kicked off my shoes and ran upstairs.I couldn't help but cry. He came into the room and put his arms around me we sat there while I cried, Jeff didn't say a word he just held me rocking back and forth. "It's not your burden to bear" He finally said. "You worry about you and nothing else." He said running his fingers threw my hair. "I don't know if I can trust my dad he's so manipulating, he talked or should I say forced me to live with him four years longer than I had to. He probly talked my mom into marrying him because he was lonley as soon as he finds a hot piece of ass he'll probly leave my mom again." I said. "Come on Sara, you gotta give him a little more credit than that, he can't be that bad of a person." Jeff said.

"Where are Matt and Ashley?" I asked. Jeff was cooking me breakfast. "I think they're in Manatoba, Canada or something like that." He said. I was trying to reach some of Jeff's new pretty plates, "Damn plate" I said reaching. Jeff reached behind me and pressed himself against me I wished he'd take me right there, just pick me up and have his way with me. He smiled, he knew what he was doing. "Go sit down, this breakfast is for you, you don't have to do anything" He said smacking my butt. I hate when people do stuff for me, I feel guilty. I huffed. "GET!!" he said. I rolled my eyes and smiled sitting down at the table. "Chef Jeff is in the kitchen once again folks, we are making a romantic breakfast for the lovely Sara Calaway" he pointed his pancake turner towards me. I laughed and shook my head. "Isn't she lovely isn't she wonderfull, isn't she precious" Jeff was singing my favorite Stevie Wonder song. 'we got bacon eggs, scrambled of course," he turned to me and winked, "sausage and some biscuits, let's hope those don't burn." He placed everything on a tray and stuck a rose in a mini vase. He had orange Juice in champange glasses. I could've cried it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me.


	9. A Chance

**Chapter 9-A Chance**

**June 1979-AUTHOR'S NOTE/ I saw one of those wrasslin shows last night. I like it, I really think it's gonna be big.**

**1 week later**

My dad got a call from Vince so he and my mom had to go back to Texas, thank god. I didn't want to deal with their little reunion right now. Jeff took me out back to wrestling ring and started training me. I suprised myself, I was pretty good. I got to the point where I was jumping off the top rope. Jeff called Shannon and had him come over we needed someone there incase we both broke our neck. Jeff and I locked up he was trying to take me down when I weaved his hand between his legs and picked him up and side slammed him. "Holy Shit dude she took you out." Shannon said. I was frozen, "Oh my god, did I just do that?" Jeff was trying to get up,"Yea you did, are you sure you never trained before?" He asked. "I'm sure, the closest I've even gotten to training was playing with my brother on the trampoline. Dad wouldn't train me, he doesn't want me to wrestle." I said. "We'll you must have just been born with crazy strength and the ability to wrestle.I've never had a girl pick me up and throw me before, I'm not saying anything against women, it's just freaking weird." Jeff said. I playfully slapped him. He raised his eyebrows, "alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy" He said. He picked me up and body slammed me,that hurt like a bitch, he went for a leg drop and I rolled out of the way, "aww shit," He said on the way down. I went to kick him and he caught me leg, "haha" he laughed. I jumped and did a insagure. "Dude you better step up your game" Shannon said. "Shut up" Jeff said, he was getting frustrated. I went to climb on the rope and he grabbed me, he "fake" kicked me in the stomache and did the side effect on me. He covered me, "one,two," I kicked out. I stood up and jumped to the top rope. I leaped off and caught Jeff perfecting a hurricanrana. I covered him, "one" he was wiggling,"two" he's almost loose, shit, "three" Shannon said. I won!! Jeff got up, "I'm proud of you", he went to hug me and pulled me down into submission. Shannon left seeing a little more than he had hoped for, "uhh, see ya guys later." he said covering his eyes, with the occasional peek at me.

Jeff came into the living room, "hey babe I got something to tell you" Jeff said. "What?" I asked. "Well I talked to Vince and he said he'd give you a dark match and if you impress him he'll give you a contract and you can be with me on RAW and see Ashley and Matt all the time. "Oh my god" I said running and hugging him,"thank you baby, I love you!!" I said hugging the life out of me, "Ok I love you too, ok, your killing me, can't breath going dark" Jeff said. "I go back on the 20th" Jeff said. I windened my eyes and ran to his basement gym. "What are you doing?" he said coming down the steps. "I gotta work out and train." I said, "No you don't" he said, "don't freak out just stay calm the more you freak out the harder it will be to do good." he said. "I don't want my dad to be dissapointed in me." I said. "Your dad is a jerk sometimes but he loves you and if he loves you the way I think he loves you he won't care, I don't I love you the way you are" he said. He's so sweet I love him.


	10. Dark Match

**Chapter 10 - Dark Match **

**July 2008- Diary, I'm so in love with him, I wander if we'll be like John and Yoko. I want to be with him forever.**

"All packed up?" Jeff asked coming to the hotel. "Yep, I'm so excited, I wait till tomarrow" I said. My first dark match was tomarrow. "Stay calm don't freak just stay calm" Jeff said. We took our stuff to Jeff's rental car we were in San Antonio, Jeff let me drive because he was dead tired and I know the area better. My first show was in Houston, my home town. It was a RAW vs. Smackdown show so my dad was destined to be there, he wasn't aware of my first match. So far Vince was impressed by my wrestling ability. I was getting tired I looked at the clock 3am. I called Ashley, "hello" she sounded like she was half dead. "Were you asleep?" I asked the obvious. "Yeah" she mumbled. "I'm sorry" I said, I really was. "it's ok sweetie" she said. "I'm on my way to Houston and I was getting tired so I was wandering if you would keep me awake." I said. "No problem, what did Vince say?" she asked. "Well he seemed really impressed and I got my first dark match!!" I said. "Really aww hunny that's awsome! Does your dad know?" she asked. "No, I'm afraid of what he'll say" I said. "I'd love to see his face when he hears your name called." Ashley said. "Well I'm not using my real name, I'm going by Sadie" I said. "Aww you mean like the song?" Ashley said refering to the Beatles song "Sexy Sadie". "Yeah" I said like DUH. "Well hey I'm in Houston so I'm gonna get off here, what hotel are you guys in?" I asked. "Umm, The Hilton Garden Inn on Liberty Street" she said. "Ok, bye" "Bye babe" we hung up.

"Jeff, Jeff, come on baby wake up" I said nudging him. "Huh-what?" he jumped. "We're here." I said turning off the engine. We went to the front desk, "Hi, I need a room" The lady looked at me strange."Name?" she asked. "Sara Calaway" I said, she was still looking at me weird. "Umm, is your father Mark Calaway?" she asked. I squinted,"Yeah why?" I asked. "Well, first here's your key, room 322C, and second, your father said if you come here to tell you to meet him at the bar." She said. "Okay" I said. "Hey babe, I'm gonna go to bed" Jeff said. "Ok babe" we kissed and he went to the elevator. I walked to the bar and when I turned the corner I saw my dad talking to Shawn Micheals. Shawn saw me and pointed. My dad turned around. "Hi dad" I said. "Hey girlie, so what's this I hear about you having a match tonight?" he said. "Yea, I've been training real hard and Vince said if I impress him in my match tonight the he'll give me a contract." I said, I looked at Shawn and he held up his thumbs, at least he was proud of me, he was like an uncle. "Well, I'm sure you know how I feel about this." dad said. I rolled my eyes,"Dad, with all due respect, I don't care what you think about me wrestling, I'm a big girl, I don't need your aproval to go take a shit anymore, I wish you could just be proud of me for once at least say it, do you know how damaging it is for your dad to never say he's proud of you? So dad you can think whatever you want to think but just keep your opionions to yourself, wrestling is what I want to do and you know what, I'm pretty fucking good. I love you dad, I love you to death but if you can't respect me with the respect that you expect from everyone else, then fuck you, I love you, goodbye." I walked away feeling amazing that was such a rush. I went to our room and changed and got into bed with Jeff, he looked so cute. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him, "I love you" I whispered in his ear.

"All we are saying is give peace a chance." my phone alarm rang. I looked over and Jeff was gone, I listened, the shower. I got up and joined him. "Morning" I said putting my arms around his wet body. I smiled and took him. We got out, "Can I come with you?" Jeff asked like a little 6 year old asking to play with the 12 year olds. I smiled and nodded. "yay!!" he said clapping his hands and jumping around, I shook my head, "come on scooter". I said. We met Ashley and Matt in the dinning area, "hey Sara, over here" Ashley said. A cute southern and obviously gay kid came over and took our orders, "Hello ma'am what will you be having?" he asked. "Umm, 2eggs scrambled, bacon, wheat toast, grape jelly, please" I said. "Oh and orange juice please" I followed. "Ok and you sir," He asked Jeff. "Same please" Jeff said. I smiled. My uncle Glenn, Ashley's dad, came by, "OWWWW" I said, he pulled on my ponytail. "Dick!" I said. He raised his eyebrows and said, "get your little ass over here". I walked to him and we hugged, "good luck" he whispered. I smiled, "thanks" I said. "Hi Daddy" Ashley said. Glenn puckered his lips blowing her a kiss, "I'm so jealous of your relationship with your dad." I said. Ashley pouted her lips "I sorry" she said. We went to the gym and at 11 am we left and went for a ride I showed them around Houston, where I used to live where I went when I ran away when I was 13. We ate a late luch at 3pm. We went back to the hotel at 6:30pm. My match was in a hour. I had to go get ready. I got the news that I was fighting the diva I hated the most, Beth Pheonix. There was no determined winner so I could do whatever I wanted.

It was finally 7:30, I heard Lilian say "headed to the ring, from New York, Beth Pheonix, and her opponet from right here in Houston, Texas, Sadie!!" I came to the ring and got the crowd fired up, they actually liked me. I anhialated her. I had her down so I climbed to the top rope and did a shooting star press, "One two three" I won. "Here's your winner Sadie" Lilian said. I went to the back, Jeff was there he grabbed me, "I'm so proud of you, you did so good." My dad was standing there, "Sara, I'm so proud of you." He said. It took everything I had not to cry. I hugged him, "thanks daddy." I said. Vince was on his way over to me "Sara could you please sign here?" He said. I signed my contract. That night we had a huge party at my dad's house.


	11. Wedding Bells

**Chapter 11- Wedding Bells**

**September 1979-AUTHOR'S NOTE/ Jude called today, he's got himself a new bunnylass, I get to meet her tomarrow.**

"You look beautiful" I said to Ashley. Today is her and Matt's wedding day. "Really ya think so?" she asked. I nodded and smiled. "Thanks" she said. Jeff came in "Hey we are lining up" "Ok" I said. I hugged Ashley,"Good Luck" I said. Her dad came in as I was leaving, I was the maid of honor and Jeff was the best man. I linked my arm around Jeff's. We walked down the isle. It was an outdoor wedding at Ashley's dad's house in Tennessee. Matt looked so handsome and nervous. I took my place and then the music started, she came out with her dad at her side. She looked timeless, a 1940's hairstyle, her dress was a cream white with ballerina style bibbons on her arms and legs. Her vail was simple yet beautiful. Matt was staring at her like he was hypnotized."Who gives this child away?" The pastor asked. "I do" Glenn said, he took Matt's hand and put it with her's and said,"take care of her" I thought he might cry. "We are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony, please if anyone has any objections to this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace." he paused. "Fine, then please turn to one another and Matthew repeat after me, Dear Ashley," he repeated, "I promise, to be your husband,for better or worse,for richer for poorer,through sickness and in health, till death do us part,forever and ever" Matt repeated it all. Then they said their I do's and "By the power vested in me and by the state of Tennessee. I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." They kissed romantically. It was so sweet, I almost cried. "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Hardy" They walked down the isle followed by Jeff and I and everyone else.

**The Honeymoon**

They took their honeymoon to India, Ashley had always wanted to go there and Matt was interested. They stayed in a very nice hotel that had a spa and a private hotel. The first day they stayed in their room and made love all day. They really loved each other. I had recently told her about tantric sex she tried it out on Matt, he wasn't really into it. They had so much fun being together, having fun and worshiping each other.


	12. Birthday

**Chapter 12-Birthday**

**October 1979-AUTHOR'S NOTE/Today is my birthday, yay, I'm 39. God where'd the time go?**

"They say it's your birthday,dunadunaduna,Happy birthday to you" Jeff sang to me, waking me up. "Hi babe, thanks. Oh my gosh," He had fixed me breakfast in bed. "Hunny, thank you." I said. "No thank you needed, I did it because I love you." Jeff said. I must be in dream land. I ate my breakfast, Jeff left and went downstairs, "what is he doing?" I thought to myself. I figured I'd investigate. So I went downstairs, "SUPRISE!!" I jumped. "Holy, a party for me?" All of my friends and family were there. There were presents. The best part was the cake, it had John Lennon in front of the Statue of Liberty giving the peace sign. "I love the cake!!" I said. I opened my presents, the ususal, clothes, cd's, dvd's, games, other stuff. Stephanie Levesque, HHH's wife was there, she gave me my new wrestling outfit as a present. It was so cute, the top was black and it was cut in a punk rock sort of way.The bottom was a short skirt with a blood red belt, the skirt had fishnet underneath and boyshorts. The boots were black and it looked like blood was splatered on them. The present from Jeff was great, he got me a t-shirt that had a profile of us kissing, I don't know where he got it but it was so cute.

We ate the cake, I almost didn't want to. After we ate there was kareoke. It was hilarious to see Ashley's dad sing. Jeff and Matt sang Jeremy by Pearl Jam, of course. Ashley sang Hide your love away by The Beatles. Everyone looked at me, "What?" I said looking around. Jeff motioned me to come up. I didn't want to but hey it's my birthday, I might as well embarass myself. I sang Startin Over by John Lennon. I did the Elvis moves and all. After that my dad got a phone call, "Ok Sara, your present is here." he said. I thought what could it be, a car?,a pony? Hmmmm. Then the door opened and I about dropped. He looked like John, "Sara, Happy Birthday" He sounded like John."This is Stevie Rics" my dad said. My mouth opened, "Oh my god, I love you!" I said. He hugged me and we all sat down. He imitated, John, Paul, George, and Ringo. The Ringo act was hilarious. Stevie asked "Does anyone have any requests?" I said, "Can you do Freddy Mercury?" ,"Of course just give me a minute."

"Mr. Calaway, can I talk to you a minute?" Jeff asked my dad. They went into the kitchen."Mr. Calaway, I would like to have your blessing to marry your daughter." Jeff said. My dad sat down at the table, "Come here son" he waved Jeff over. Jeff pulled out a chair and had a seat. "Jeff, I just want you to know that I'm not mean to you or Sara becuase I hate you. I'm just worried she'll get hurt, like I hurt her mother. I want to keep her safe from everything. I wish I could just keep her a baby for the rest of my life. That's where I made a big mistake, I realize that she's in love with you, and I know that you're a good kid, sorry, you're a good man. I've got to let her go, I think she'll be safe in your hands, at least I hope she'll be safe in your hands. So to answer your question, yes, you have my blessing." My dad said. Jeff sighed in relief, "Thank you sir." They stood up and Jeff shook my dad's hand.

Later that night I was in the shower and when I came out Jeff was there on one knee. "Sara, even though we've only known each other for 7 months, I love you so much and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" I of course said yes and we took another shower. The next day we told Matt and Ashley.


	13. Big Match

**Chapter 13-Big Match**

**November, 2008- Dear Diary, today is my first big match for the title, wish me luck.**

I was in the gym at the hotel, it was 7am, Jeff was still asleep. I was on a step up machiene. Randy Orton walked in, "Fucking Hell, go away" I said to myself. He walked towards me. "Go away" I thought. He put his arms on the handlebars. "Hey, how ya doing?" he said. Could he not see my engagment ring, HELLO! He raised his eyebrows, I wanted to knock his stupid smug look off of his face. "I'm exercising what the fuck does it look like?" I said in a bvery mean tone. He tried to talk to me. "So" "NO", "What?" "NO", "Come,on" "Get the fuck away from me," I jumped off the machine, I wasn't some little girl, I was 5'11 Randy backed away. "Randy you are nothing but a smug, perverted, cunt rag, womanizing wanker" I pushed him when I said wanker. All the diva's in the gym stood up and clapped for me. "Sara,Sara,Sara" They chanted for me. Randy walked away with his tail between his legs.

I went back to my hotel room, I was heated. Jeff was in the shower so I started taking my clothes off to join him when someone knocked on the door, "WHAT?" I yelled. I went to the peephole, "what the fuck do you want?" It was Randy. "I want this" he said, he picked me up and threw me onto the bed, and not in a nice way. I screamed,"No" I was kicking and screaming I was slapping him. "Shut up, bitch." He unzipped his pants and pulled himself out. "No, please, no." I begged him. He slapped me really hard in the face. "Jeff, Jeff, Help" I screamed. He couldn't hear me because of the shower. Randy had my hands tied to the bed, I heard someone banging on the hotel room door. Randy jammed a chair in the bathroom door. He was walking towards me like he was stalking his prey. "Randy please don't do this, you don't have to do this." I begged. He smacked me again,"Shut up, I'm gonna fuck you and your gonna like it." Jeff was trying to open the door, he could hear me screaming. I had lots of leg strength but I was getting weak. Jeff used the shower rod to punch a hole in the door and moved the door. He came after Randy, he jumped off me and ran. Matt was almost knocked down by him, "Get him Matt" Jeff said.

Jeff came back in, I was hysterical. He untied my hands and held me. "Oh god, Jeff, I thought he was gonna kill me." "Shhh,it's ok, you're ok now, I got you. I love you so much." He was trying not to cry, he was trying to say strong for me. We talked to Vince and I had to wrestle still, I was ok with that I was ready to kill someone. We found out that Randy had been suspended indefinatley. Beth came to the ring. I came to the ring stone faced. Beth knew what happened. I beat the shit out of Beth, I'm suprised that I didn't get disqualified. I think the ref knew what was wrong so he let me go. I did a swanton bomb and then put her in the sharpshooter. "Ring the bell!!" Beth tapped out. "Here is your new woman's champion, Sadie." Lilian said. I took my belt, gave thanks to the fans and kicked Beth in the face for good measure. Jeff and I left we headed to the next show. We talked the entire time, he kept asking me if I was ok, I loved that he wanted to make sure I was ok, but ok it's enough.


	14. Imagine

**Chapter 14-Imagine**

**December,2008-We are going to New York, I'm so excited to see the circle.**

We landed in JFK airport in New York. We had alot of time to kill. "You guys let me know if you want to go anywhere, I'll get you a car." Vince said. Jeff knew exactly where I wanted to go. "Can we get a car to 76th and Park." Jeff asked. "We are we going?" Matt asked as we were goin though times square. "The Imagine Circle." I said. "Ok guys here we are, here's my number, when you are ready to go just give me a call. Have fun and be safe." The driver said. "Thank you", I tipped him, 20. The Dakota was to our left so we went there first. We walked in the same place that John walked the same place he was shot. I kissed my hand and put it on the ground, if you looked hard enough you can still see a stain from his blood, it's very heartbreaking.

We walked through Strawberry Field, I saw someone sitting at the Imagine Circle I figured it was just a fan. I sat down and rubbed my hand over the circle. "God, why, did he have to die?" I pulled my knees to my chest and cried. Ashley and Matt and Jeff saw who the other person was. She put her arm around me, "It's ok he's still with us, he'll always be around" she said. I raised my head, "Yoko?" She smiled. "Are you ok sweetie?" she asked. I nodded. "It's just so sad, I can't imagine what you went through I just don't understand how someone could do this to someone so beautiful." She ran her fingers through my hair, "Don't mourn his death, hun, celebrate his life". she said. "Would you like some coffee or tea?" I nodded. We went to the Dakota where she still lived in the same place that they lived in when John died. "It's beautiful, I sat on the couch, John may have sat here before. I thought. Yoko made us coffee. She told us how goofy and fun John was and how great of a husband and father he was.

I mustered up enough courage to tell her about seeing and talking to him. "Please don't think I'm crazy but I see and talk to John all the time. A few months ago Ashley fell off a cliff and I tried to pull her up but couldn't then someone grabbed my waist, and she said she saw John with Angel's around him." Ashley had tears running down her face. Yoko sat queitly, she was very interested. I looked outside and people were lining up outside the Dakota and at the Imagine circle, today was the 28th anniversary of John's death. "That's amazing, I thought I was the only one who talked to him, it's ggod to know I'm not crazy." Yoko said. I smiled. "If you like you all can come with me to the ceremony, it stats in just a little bit." she said. "Sure" I said.

"Love,Love,Love,Love is all you need." We sang holding candles around the circle. We sat in silence while they rang the bell 28 times for the number of years he's been dead. We all cried, it was a very fun emotional time. With laughs, tears and good memories. I got to meet Sean Lennon and John's first wife Cynthia, his first son Julian couldn't be there. Eric Clapton and David Bowie were both there, two of my favorites. Elton John showed up later and sang Candle in the wind, it was originally written for marilyn Monroe, then sung for Princess Diana but I think it was meant for John. I was looking around and I swear I saw John standing next to a tree smiling.


	15. 94 Baker St

**Chapter 15-94 Baker Street**

**January-1980/AUTHOR'S NOTE-I went to the studio today, met with Mr. Martin. He seems to be doing good.**

Christmas had come and gone and a new year had begun. We were in London, England. I was still the reigning Woman's champion. We were doing a show in 4 hours, Jeff was sleeping because of jetlag. I decided to go on a walk. I saw Penny Lane, and I walked up and down the streets of London feeling the buzz that was still there from 40 years ago when the fab 4 were the biggest thing sinced sliced bread and the world was simpler at least until viet nam started. I thought about how similar things are now compared to the 60's. The war and all the craziness is still aparent. 9/11 was like the pearl harbor of my generation. The Iraq war is like the viet nam of my generation. As I was thinking I ran into a very familiar street, Abbey Road, the famous crosswalk, and Apple records. The door to Apple opened I looked, Paul Mccartney walked out he looked at me like he'd seen a ghost. "Hello, you look familiar, have we met before?" he asked. I laughed, "no, I don't think so." I said. "What's your name, love?" he asked. "Sara Calaway" I said. Paul looked confused. "I don't want to keep you but could you come in for a quick minute?" he asked. I can trust him, I mean he's a Beatle for god's sakes,"sure" I said. Paul took out a photo album and pulled out a picture of a woman. I was in dis-belief. She looked just like me. "Who is this?" I asked. "This was John's best girlfriend, they were so close, I mean sure he was married to Cynthia at the time and he had a child but he was madly in love with her. I really thought they'd be together forever. I think if he would have stayed with Cyn or gotten with her, he just might be alive today." He mumbled something about Yoko under his breath, I could tell it wasn't pleasant. "Do you know anyone by the name of June Miller?" Paul asked. I stood there for a minute. "First of all, I don't mean to offend you, Sir Paul Mccartney but don't ever insult Yoko again, she is one of the nocest people I have ever met, and second no I don't know anyone by that name." I said.

"Who are you? Are you related to" "No I don't know June Miller, and I'm Sara Calaway." I said. "Hi, I'm Jude" Julian Lennon said. "Oh my gosh, hi" I said shaking his hand. "I have to ask, where is June now?" I asked."With my dad, I would guess, she killed herself when John was shot" Julian said. "Oh," I said. "She believed in reincarnation, maybe your her" Jude said. Everything about June was the same or close to the same as me. "Could this be why I see John all the time, I see him, I talk to him, he's saved my friends life. Please don't think I'm crazy" I said. Jude shook his head, "I don't, my step mom and I both have the same stuff happen to us." "Your step mom meaning Yoko?" I asked, Jude nodded. "Have you met her?" Jude asked. "Yes I met her in December, I went with her to the ceremony, and she gave me her number for the next time I'm in New York." I said. "Starting Overahhhhh" my phone rang. "Hello, hi babe, I'm with Paul Mccartney and Julian Lennon, I know, I'll explain later, I'll be there in a minute. Love you too bye" I hung up. "I gotta go, my show starts in a half hour." I said. "Oh, are you a singer?" Paul asked. Julian laughed, "No uncle Paul, she's a professional wrestlohmygod. June was in love with wrestling so was John" Jude said. I laughed. "Do you need a ride?" Paul asked. "It'd be nice" I said. I didn't realize I had been there for 3 hours.

We pulled up and Jeff was outside waiting, his mouth dropped when Paul and Julian got out of the car. "Sorry I'm late, I was learning about the woman I was in another life." I said. Jeff thought it was the coolest thing ever. Paul and Jude were given complementary front row seats. When I came out I pointed to finger up and said "Thank you John". Paul and Julian cheered for me.


	16. We Are The Champions

**Chapter 16-We are the champions**

**January,1980/AUTHOR'S NOTE-I really like that Queen song, Queen is gonna go places, I think the lead singer might be a queer, but that's alright.**

"One,two,three, here is your winner and the new United States Champion, Matt Hardy!" The announcer said. Jeff and I were home and we were screaming, "Mattie,Mattie,Mattie!!" I was chanting.

-Two Weeks Later- "Tonight, J.R., The Sexy Sadie will be defending her championship against Jilian Hall, now do you think this Beatle Beauty can beat this tone deaf temptress?" Jerry "the king" Lawler asked J.R.. "I think Jilian is gonna get beat like a government mule, this is gonna be a slobber knocker" J.R. said.

-Backstage- Jeff was tying the back of my shirt for me, "are you ready?" he asked. I nodded. "I could care less about this, I'm more excited about tomarrow" I said refering to our match on ECW against The Miz and Morrison.

"Here's your challenger, Jilian Hall" she came to the ring. Paul,Ringo,Julian,Sean, and Yoko were all in the front row. "Hey Beatles, you think you can sing?, Well listen to this" She did a eardrum shattering version of Imagine, I came sprinting to the ring and knocked her down. "Ring the bell" the ref said, I was doing great until Beth Pheonix came out and chokslammed me helping Jilian win the title. I laid there hurting like hell. "Here's your new champion, Jilian Hall" Beth said. I already new this would happen so I laid there until they left the ring, I got up like I was in alot of pain, I went to the outside and shook the hands of Paul, Ringo, Jude, Sean and Yoko hugged me. Jeff and I left for Florida for the ECW show.

"Heading to the ring, your current WWE tag team champions, Miz and Morrison, and now headed to the ring Jeff Hardy and Sexy Sadie." Jeff went first against Morrison, Jeff was kicking ass and taking names, he slipped a bit and Morrison had him in a headlock, "HARDY HARDY HARDY" I started chanting, the crowd joined in it was defeaning in there. Jeff escaped and tagged me and Morrison tagged Miz, he faked fear and I attcked him. I did a little special move and had him pinned, "1,2,3" The crowd went wild, "Here are your new WWE tag team champions, Jeff Hardy and Sadie." The announcer said. The crowd blew the roof off of the arena.

-Royal Rumble-"Coming to the ring your current women's champ, Jilian Hall." Beth Pheonix came with her. "And her apponet, Ashley Jacobs" I came to the ring with her. Ashley was doing so good, Matt did a good job training her. Beth jumped onto the apron, I ran over and pulled her off, she hit her face on the ring. Jilian was looking at Beth when Ashley rolled her up and pinned her 1,2,3. I was jumping up and down. I ran into the ring and hugged Ashley. I raised her hand. We went to the back and all four of us had belts. "We are the champions, my friend, and we'll keep on fighting till the end, da da da." We sang.

**Part 2- Gelbralter Spain**

**October,1980/AUTHOR'S NOTE-** **Jeff and Sara are getting married in Spain,does that sound familiar. This story will probly be my last one, I don't think I'm gonna write anymore. I have a feeling that things are gonna change real soon, it's a weird feeling. I think that someone is following me I can't see them but I know they're there. My wife is making tea, my youngest son is playing. He's growing so fast, I can't wait to see him as an adult, I want to be a grandfather someday. I like the name Sara, I want a daughter of my own. I'm so glad to be around, the 60's was just waking up in the morning and we haven't even gotten to dinner yet, and I'm so glad to be around. Hope to see you there.**

**JULY-2009-**Jeff and I went to the same place that John and Yoko got married. It was a simple wedding Ashley, Matt and my dad were the only witnesses. "You may kiss your bride." We went to Figi for our honeymoon. You can guess what happened there. I dragged Jeff into the spa, we got mani-pedis, and I got a facial, I got my hair done, and we had couples massages. We had our gifts transfered to the hotel, the usual, toaster, appliances. Stuff from fans. Ashley and Matt got us a Kama Sutra book and a Chinese Sex Swing. They also got us satin bed sheets. When we got home we hung up the swing and had some fun with that. The contractors had finshed and filled our new pool, so we had a big pool party/reception. Jeff dressed up as Itchweed. That was so funny. My dad was there, he seemed to have fun drinking and shooting the breeze with Claude G.

_**THIS STORY IS NOT A BIOGRAPY, NOR IS IT A FICTION. I SAW JUNE TODAY, I WILL ADMIT, THERE ARE DAYS THAT I MISS HER. JUNE IF YOU EVER READ THIS, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.**_


	17. In The End

**Chapter 17- In the end**

**December 7th,1980/AUTHOR'S NOTE- This is the last chapter, not only in the book but I feel in my life in my life too. I hope you enjoy. **

**August 31,2009-** "Happy Birthday, Jeffie" Ashley said to Jeff, she sat a present on the coffee table. "Thanks sis" He said. I was in the kitchen making him a cake. Matt walked in, "Did you get it?" he asked. I nodded. I took him outside. I got Jeff a Jack Russel Terrier puppy. The timer went off for the cake. I iced the cake and put 31 candles on it.

"Ok guys time for presents." I said, Shannon got Jeff a surround sound system for our new tv. He also got Jeff some of his favorite DVD's that he lost in the fire. "Thanks Shan" Jeff said. Shane bought Jeff some Manic Panic, "Sorry man I didn't know what to get you" he said, "aww, man don't worry about it, I was running out anyways, so thanks bud." Jeff said. I smiled, I love how sweet he is. Matt and Ashley got Jeff some stuff to go with my gift. "What's all this?" Jeff asked. I had him come to the kitchen and had Ashley cover his eyes. Matt helped me uncover the gift and I got on it and held the puppy,"OK" I yelled, Ashley helped Jeff out and walked him over. "Ok open" I said. "Oh my god, a puppy and a dirtbike?" Jeff said suprised. Jeff had tears in his eyes, he lost his dog Jack in the fire. "Hi buddy" he said. "I love the bike, and the puppy. You are the best" He hugged me and quickly wiped tears off his cheeks.

We went back inside and ate some cake, we of couse sang happy birthday. "MMMM,Good job on the cake baby" Jeff said. "Thanks", It's become a tradition at Hardy Parties to sing kareoke. I sang "In The End" by the Beatles. Ashley got up with me and sang "We'll always be together" from Grease. We partied the rest of the night. Laughing having fun. In the end our lives will make a great story to tell our grandchildren.

**THE END...**

**December 8th,1980-**

**"So what'd ya think?" John asked Yoko. "I love it, your best book yet." she said. John smiled. "Do you wanna go home or stay and record more?" Yoko asked. "No I wanna go home and tuck Sean in." John said. They arrived at the Dakota, "Mr. Lennon" ..."I knew this would happen,did you know this would happen?"...**

**NOTE: My John is no longer with us. I feel, well, I don't know how I feel. I hope god has mercy on your soul, Mark David Chapman. John, I love you with all my heart. I will do whatever it takes to spread the word of love and peace. I know you will always be with me. -John was right when he said,"We all shine on" He will shine on forever.- Yoko Ono Lennon, Decemebr 10th, 1980.**

** R.I.P. JOHN LENNON**

** 1940-1980**


End file.
